MrCandyMan
by Gotta-Love-Anberlin
Summary: Everyone could use a little sweetness in their life, but who ever said sweets couldn't be bitter.Sora gets to experience some of the truths behind candy, but of course not without running into a few sticky situations.The story about candy...with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr.CandyMan**

**Summary:Everyone could use a little sweetness in their life, but who ever said sweets couldn't be bitter.Sora gets to realize some of the truths behind candy, but of course not without running into a lot of sticky situations.The story about candy...with a twist.**

**Anberlin here..finally. I havn't posted for a few months so I decided to come back with another story.This first chapter is going to be short, but there will be many more to come...hopefully.Longer chapters too...hopefully.Wells hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I don't and never will own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it**

**Warnings: Lots of candy and sugar, hyper people, very angry people, scary stalker people, lots of people problems, partially insane people, crazy people in love...just to let you know.**

* * *

----**ChapterOne**---- 

Our story begins with a teenage boy named Sora, and his friends, on the third day of the third week of summer.

He and his friends lay across park benches and under trees, scrounging for what little shade they could find. For it was an extremely hot summers day with no cheap way to cool off. The only thing to do was to lay in the ocean of heat.

"ARGHH!!!Why does it have to be this hot?!" Sora whined as he lay back against a tree, legs spread out in front of him.

"Join the club.At least it's windy." Sora looked over to the blonde boy named Roxas dangling over a bench. He was right, it was windy, but how good is that when it only blows around hot air.

Closing his eyes, Sora leaned further against the tree. The wind played at his hair messing it up even more than it was. The tree was really uncomfortable with the bark sticking into his back like it was, but Sora could really care less at this point.

"I could seriously go for a swim right about now.Of course the public pool's closed for two weeks due to a leak and none of us have enough money to get to the beach." The red-ish-brown-haired girl called Kairi said rather annoyed at the thought of not being able to take a swim.

"Hnnnm...Please don't remind us!" Sora, Demyx, and Roxas all managed to say at the same time. Kairi put her hands up in defense and as a sorry.

Sora pulled his legs up to his chest, leaning his cheek against his knee and closing his eyes. This posistion felt a little cooler.

"I think I'm going to go sit down by the pond.You guys can come if you want." Olette, who was the other girl in their group, got up along with Kairi and everyone else besides Sora.

"Comin' Sora?" Roxas turned to ask his friend.

"Nahh.I'm good here for now." He didn't even bother to looking up as he said that.It was too hot to move. After a few quick worried glances between the group, they just shrugged and walked down the sidewalk a few yards to the pond.

Sora would have probably gone with them if it didn't involve him moving, or if it wasn't so damn hot. Besides the water was probably warm and there was no way Sora wanted to add extra heat to his body.

Sora was about to doze off when he felt an awkward breeze gently pass by him. He lifted his head off of his knees and looked around him. Cool air brushed against Soras' face and he sighed when it completely passed by.Why couldn't they invent outdoor air conditioning.

The air smelled sweet for some reason. As he breathed in deeply the scent of cherries filled Soras' nose. It must have been from all the flowers around the park, or that's what Sora thought anyways.

He suddenly got a strange feeling and turned his head only to notice someone standing in the middle of the walkway, staring at him.

He had medium length silver hair which Sora found strikingly odd. It was even more strange to see whoever it was weraing tight black pants and a black and white stripe button-up shirt.

You would think he would be extremely hot or get heat stroke from the type of clothes he was wearing. Compared to what he was weraing the boy looked perfectly cool.Unlike Sora who was in his shorts and grey wife-beater in the shade still sweating like a pig.

Whoever this was he turned his head and smiled at Sora. Sora being the polite person he is, scratched the back of his head, smiled, gave a laugh through his teeth, and waved.

He couldn't realy see the silver-haired boys face that well but he seemed nice enough.

He smiled even wider at Sora.He walked up to the bench, the only thing seperating the two, and placed something on it. What that was though, Sora couldn't tell.

The boy nodded his head to Sora as a farewell, but his thumbs in each side of his front pockets, and continued on his way down the sidewalk.Only one word escaped Soras' mouth right then.

"Bizzare."

Then he got up brushing dirt off his shorts, and went to go see what the stranger left him.

Sora leaned over the back of the bench and picked up a blue and white lollipop.He also noticed a little mini card attached to it. Sora opened the card all there was was a small heart.

But Soras' name was written inside of it.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!**

**Whoa dang, so that's it for chapter one.Told you it was gonna be kinda short. ****It allways seems longer when I'm typing it. Are you gonna stick around for chapter two?Sora sure hopes you do cause he's freaking scared after reading that card.His momma always told him not to take candy from strangers.**

**Anyways sorry for not being able to spell stuff, I'm just really lazy and I hope you liked.**

**Here's for anyone that was nice enough to read-----hands out computer candy----**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr.CandyMan**

**Anberlin: Not so sure how long this chapter is going to be, but thanks for reading all the same.**

**P.S. Does it look like I danged own KH????**

* * *

**----ChapterTwo----**

All Sora could do was stare at his name inside the little heart. It was impossible for that kid to know him.Sora definantly didn't know him and like hell was he going to eat his candy.

He wripped the card off the piece of candy and put it in his pocket and placed the lollipop back on the bench.

Like his mom always said _'Dont ever eat anything a stranger gives you.' _Sora ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed

.He needed to figure out who exactly this person is and how he knows him. After all he didn't want to end up getting killed or something.

'Maybe he's a scary gang member, or he could be from the mafia.I could die knowing someone cool killed me.Wait the mafia isn't supposed to be cool...crap.Stupid TV. I'd better go look around for him before he figures out my house adress.Oh God I'm gonna die or something.'

Sora pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent Roxas a message saying he was heading home. Which wasn't eaxctly what he was doing.

Roxas replied with an 'OK see ya later.'Sora pocketed his phone and started to think.The best way to get through all this was to stay calm and think things through.Sora hadn't really overreacted after seeing the note, but he was pretty freaked out all the same.

He started walking in the opposite direction of the pond and he realized that leaving had been a very bad idea.Right when he left the shade of the tree the sun hit him like a punch to the stomache.He felt sick and wanted to throw up, but he noticed the feeling went away if he didn't think about it.

So Sora continued on his way still thinking of where the silver haired boy could have possibly went off to.Somewhere with air conditioning hopefully.More of which would have been to Soras' benefit.

After walking for a bit he finally made it to end of the park and crossed the street so he was on the side with all the stores.Sora scanned the shops and the little cafe he occasionally went to, but nobody with silver hair.

He stopped everytime someone opened a door and let the ac hit him, then kept moving, looking in the large shop windows every so often.Downtown was actually rather nice.It had a lot of shops with nice owners and good food.Plus Sora was hearing rumors of a new candy parlor.

Sora was practically melting from the sun on his back.By now the sun was at its fullest strengh up in the middle of the sky.He looked up with a hand over his eyes.

'Go away sun.'

But he wasn't really set on complaining about the sun, he still had to find silver-fin. Or that's what Sora called him since he didn't know his name.

But by now he was starting to give up his hopes of finding him.Besides what was he supposed to do when he found him.Tell him he will get a Chuaua to attack him if he didn't tell him what he wanted to know?

Maybe it all was a bad idea.Maybe Sora was imagining it all.Maybe the sun was getting to his head.Or maybe he just needed to take a break and stop by the new candy parlor.Maybe that wasn't a bad idea.

Sora found that he had been walking and not paying attention to where he was going or the people he had passed. And with just Soras' luck he ended up right in front of the candy store.

'Well guess I could take a break.'Surprisingly finding someone so distinctive was actually really hard.Sora opened the door with flowers painted onto the glass.He sighed with relief as the coolness of the ac hit him.It felt like it was on full blast.

The walls were decorated with paintings of flowers, peices of candy, and what looked like the park just a few blocks away.It was pretty nice looking.It looked hand-painted too.One wall was covered in empty candy machines.The shop wasn't completely done yet Sora could tell.

A very red-headed boy was staring at him from behind the counter and he smiled at him awkwardly as he sat down on a barstool.

"How're you kid?Don't look so good.Want something to drink?"Sora looked surprized and he just looked at the red-head for a moment before he awnsered him.

"Oh, I'm okay I could be better.Think I could get some water?"The older boy gave him a thumbs up and went off to find a glass.He came back with a large cup of water and a blue and white lollipop.

"Here kid.This should make you feel better."

" Thanks.By the way my names Sora, and I'm not a kid."He laughed when Sora said that.

"Nice to meet ya.The names Axel...got it memorized?"Sora nodded a little confused but he smiled at Axel with his teeth and gave him a laugh.

"Who's this?"Both Axel and Sora turned to face a brown-haired teen and a blonde boy a little taller than Sora.

"Hi Leon, Cloud.This is Sora.Sora, my co-workers and longtime friends Leon and Cloud." Leon nodded to Sora his way of greeting.Cloud smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you all.How much do I owe you for this Axel?"Sora asked pointing to the glass of water and the lollipop in front of him.Axel shook his head.

"Nothin'.You seemed sad and that's a little gift to help you cheer up."It was kinda odd how nice the three people in front of him seemed.He had the weird thought he was going to become friends with them.He kinda hoped he would.

But Sora also couldn't shake the thought someone else was in the shop too.Not a customer.Sure enough Leon turned to tell Cloud to go help grab some boxes from the back and bring them out front and fill the candy machines.Cloud nodded and dissapeared into the back of the store.

"Axel your on sweeping duty."Axel frowned as Leon pushed a broom into his hands.

"But I don't wanna sweep again."

"Too bad." Leon must have been the mannager by the way he got everyone to get back to work.Axel was sweeping away at the floor like it was his worst enemy.Sora could have sworn he heard him swearing at dust-bunnies.

"Well Sora you can stick around for a while if you want.Were not busy or anything so you won't be in the way."

"Alright, thanks."Leon nodded to him and dissapeared behind the back.Sora unwraped his lollipop and started to eat it.Having trouble biting of chunks of it.

The scent of cherries filled Soras' nose for a breif second.Looking up he noticed silver hair next to the candy machines and his eyes wided.He quickly turned back looking at the counter.

'Eh god.That's him.I didn't even see him come out here.I didn't even know he worked here.I'm gonna die if he sees me.'Sora looked up again only to meet blue-ish-green eyes.Then the boy left the candy machines and empty boxes and went to get another.

Sora clenched his fist tight against his lollipop stick.

"Axel.Who was that."Axel glanced up from his sweeping.

"That's Riku.One reason why we are making a lot of money already."Then Axel went back to his battle with the dirt.

'Wonder what he meant by that.'The boy known as Riku didn't come back out at all the rest of the time Sora was there.Leon, Cloud, and Axel stopped and talked to Sora a few times.

Sora sat and watched everyone work when he finished his lollipop.Axel swept and mopped most of the time, Cloud filled the candy machines, and Leon was keeping an eye on things, doing odd jobs every now and then.Sora was still wondering about Riku though.

It was strange how they let him stick around for so long.Sora was probably there for an hour and a half before he decided to leave.

"I'm gonna head home.Thanks for letting me chill.I'll be sure to come back soon if you want."Cloud,Leon, and Axel said departing words as Sora hopped off the bar stool.

He noticed that Riku came out from the back with a box as he was leaving.

"See ya kid!"Sora turned back, smiled, and waved goodbye.As the door closed behind him he couldn't help but feel a little bit happy and at the same time scared.He wasn't sure if he should go back there.After all a stalker worked there.

Sora stared up at the clouds and the sun as he walked home.

It was too hot.

* * *

**Anberlin: Chapter two done and over with.Hope you liked it.Stick around for chapter threeHands out free computer candy for all who read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr.Candy Man **

**Chapter3**

* * *

**Roxas and Olette**

Roxas was still sitting by the little pond, feet submerged in the water.

Olette sat down next to him startleing him.By now everyone else had gone home for the day.

The sun was going down now and it was finally getting cooler.

"Something's going happening."The blonde said swishing his feet in the water.

"What is it?"Olette asked as she crossed her legs like a pretzel.

"I don't know."

"Is it gonna be bad or good, you know?"

"Nope."

The brunette stiffened as she looked at her friend.Roxas allways knew when something was going to change.

It was almost like he had some sort of power.Sora was just like him too.They both got weird feelings about things.

The sky was now a mix of purple and pink with a couple of stars shining from the darker areas.

"We'll all get through it together.Good or bad it doesn't matter."

The blonde looked up and gave a half smile to her.

"Olette."

"Yeah?"

"This isn't going to be like anything we've ever seen before." Blue eyes turned back to the sky.

Olette didn't say anything.

**Sora**

Sora was asleep on his bed when he felt a pain in his chest and sat up quickly coughing into his hand.

He looked at his open hand,blood.

Not just that.

It was in the shape...of a heart.

Soras' eyes widened as he stared at the blood.

A heart.It was always hearts.

Something was going to happen.

He got up,pain in his chest gone, and got a tissue to wipe his hand off.

"I wonder if Roxas realized it yet too."

He walked over to his desk and picked up his cell phone.

**Leon And Cloud**

Cloud and Leon were finishing picking up the shop.

Cloud glanced at Leon over the counter.

"Leon."

"Yeah I know.He's not too far away."

"When he comes, are things going to be different?"Leon didn't say anything for a moment.

"I really don't think I can awnser that Cloud.I'm scared for Riku and Axel.And I don't know what I'm going to do if he takes you away from me."Cloud walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Leon, planting his face on his chest.

"You know Leon..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I could ever love anyone more than you."Even though that made the brunette's heart jump it also saddened him.

Cloud may be going away for a while.

He was going to do something, he had to.He wanted to.

Cloud,Axel, and Riku were his family and no one was about to take that away from him.

Even if it was _him._

**Axel**

Axel was heading back to his,Clouds,Leons, and Rikus' apartment

he decided to take a detour through the park.

It was a calming place to be.

He breathed in deeply.

He froze as he was exhaling.

'Roxas?That has to be him, but it's impossible!He's dead!'

The tall redhead placed a hand over his mouth shocked.A feeling came across his body weighing him down.

Roxas was still alive.

He removed his hand and continued walking down the park path.

Roxas and and a brunette girl with green eyes like Axels were walking his direction.

As they passed him, Axel tried not to turn and say something.

Instead Roxas glanced over at him as they walked by eachother.

'He doesn't remember me?'

Axel clenched his hands into fists and started running.

**Roxas and Olette**

"Did he..seem familiar to you?"

"Who?That weird guy with really red hair that just passed us?"

Roxas nodded.

"No..why?You know him?"

"No, I can't say that I do."

Roxas' phone started to ring.

"It's Sora."They looked at eachother as Roxas awnsered the phone.

"Hey."

"Yeah.Me too.A heart?That's really strange.We'll talk about it more tomorrow.Hopefully it's nothing.Alright.Bye."

Roxas hung up and shoved his phone back into is pocket.

"Him too?"

"Yeah.This may be bad."

**Riku**

Riku finished up at the shop and was about to head out when Cloud stopped him.

"Riku.You know too right?"Riku nodded as he took off his apron.

"And like hell is that bastard going to get us.See you guys back at the aparment.It's not safe to talk about it here."

Riku left at that.

Leon and Cloud left soon after that.

Riku was about to open the door when he heard a cash and a yell, and then a low sob.

He entered their house and looked around cautiously.

"Axel.You home?"

He walked over to the redheads room.Axel was sitting against a wall with a leg drawn up to his chest and head low.

The whole room was a mess.

"Riku..."

"Hm?"

"Roxas didn't notice me and I know who's fault it is.He's almost here isn't he.Just a few more days and we'll all be-"

Riku had taken Axel by his shirt and hit him...hard.

"What the hell!You know it's true!"

"But I'm going to fight!By the way why did you all pretend not to know Sora!That's what I want to know!Roxas isn't the only one who can't remember!Sora...Sora...he doesn't-"Riku let go of Axel.

"I'm sorry Riku...it's just so hard to deal with all of this.I-I really don't want to leave.We _just _got here.Your right though.You aren't the only one with problems right now.We have to protect eachother.We're a family after all."

Riku sighed and nodded.

"I think it's time to talk about what's going on."Riku and Axel turned to look at the two standing in the doorway.

"It's about time we stopped letting that guy ruin our lives...don't you think?"Axel and Riku smiled.Leon had a plan.

That's right..family.Leon like my father, Cloud like my mother, and Axel like my brother.

Sora and Roxas used to be a part of it too.

* * *

**Anberlin:Sorry that it took me so long to update.**

**Chapter6 for A New Paradise is up finally!Go check it out if you want.**

**Until next chapter.**


End file.
